Love Remains the same
by Quills to Parchment
Summary: JAM moments leading up to their first date. From there, Pure fluff and maybe some drama. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

PamPOV

_Relax. It's only a new job. It's not like they're going to eat you. _

Yeah right.

_Roy's going to be there in the warehouse! _

Yeah, because Roy being there is so going to give me a more open mind.

_Don't say that! You _love_ Roy! Everything is going to be great. Plus, you need the extra money. Opportunity is not a lengthy visitor._

Yeah! I can do this! Everything is going to be great. I love Roy and he's always going to be there for me to support me. The extra flow of cash is going to be great. How hard could it be? All I'm going to be doing is picking up phones.

I caught my breath and stepped out of my car, not without taking a few deep breaths. I ran through the freezing parking lot and pushed through the doors leading to the Scranton branch of Dunder Mifflin Paper Company.

JimPOV

Another day, another prank on Dwight.

I sat back and waited for my plan to unfold. Dwight took a drink from his water bottle and immediately spit it out onto the wall in front of him screaming, "What is the meaning of this. Who replaced my water with grape kool aid! I suspect Jim Halpert."

Michael came out of his office, "What's going on Dwight."

"Jim Halpert converted my water into kool aid. Grape kool aid. It makes me sick how low he is."

"First of all, that's what she said. Second, Dwight, grape kool aid is delicious. That's why we will be serving it at our new employee, Pam's, welcoming party. Angela, get on it...that's what she said."

_Fresh meat. That sounds nice. We need some normality in this place. Hope we don't scare her off._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. chp 2!!! thanks to all of you guys that revewed and favorited and alerted and all that stuff. you guys are awesome and you keep me alive. this story is kind of like a warm up for me to get me in the mood for wrting so for now i cant guarentee contant updates and a definate amount f drama and suspense and capturing storyline...yet. im in the middle of writers block right now so the story is going to be kind of low key for now. not that it wont be great...it just wont be crazy and dramatic and stuff. that was a weird rant. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own the office or any recognizeable characters. if i did, there would be no more of these crazy two-week-in-a-row rerun hings thant are driving me nuts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

PamPOV

"Hi, I'm Pam. I'm the new receptionist. Is Michael Scott here?" I managed a timid murmur.

"Hi I'm Jim. Nice to meet you." I was face to face with a tall and lanky man, about my age, with shaggy brown hair and sparkling green eyes that welcomed me. His pale pink lips stretched out into a wide smile. He held out his hand and I shook it. "Michael should be in his office. Just a second."

"Thanks."

I stood awkwardly in the front of the office, examining my new workplace. The receptionist's desk was clear empty and bland. A jar stood on the counter full of gross looking butterscotch candies. The walls were painted an uninviting and bland gray and the floors were covered with a brown and black printed carpeting. Behind the receptionist's desks, there were clumps of desks huddled together with gray plastic dividers between them lined with corkboards covered with stickers and pictures of friends and family. Closest to me was Jim's desk.

"Pamela Pamela Pamela....Pama-rama-ding-dong. Welcome to the Scranton branch of Dunder Mifflin Paper Company. Michael Scott, at your service."

"Uhhh, Hi. It's nice to be working here." The awkward energy was palpable in the silence that filled the air while I was cordially introduced to the other employees.

Dwight tried to take my temperature and give me an HIV test so I wouldn't spread infectious germs. He apparently was to 'ensure the safety of all office workers as volunteer sheriff's deputy' or something like that.

Angela asked me what church I attended and what my favorite color was. When I told her it was orange she called me a slut.

Ryan Seemed kind of pompous and stuck up, like he was way too cool for his life and needed constant attention or he was going to die of complete and utter boredom.

It was hard to tell what kind of a person Kevin was, due to the fact that all he did while we were being introduced was staring at my chest.

Kelly seemed...nice. She was like a semi grown up thirteen year old who was obsessed with magazines and bubblegum and listened to Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake. Not a bad person, but a potentially annoying one.

Meredith kind of creeped me out. Before I talked to her, I caught her licking the alcohol from some hand sanitizer.

After talking to Creed, I could have sworn I was missing money from my wallet.

Stanley Barely aknowledged my existance. When Micheal introduced us, he "humphed" and turned back to his crossword puzzle muttering somethig I couldn't understand.

At least Phyllis was semi normal, bragging about her fiancé, Bob Vance...Vance Refrigeration.

But best of all, Jim was there to laugh it all off with me. For some reason, Jim just knew exactly what to say at just the right time to send me into a fit of laughter. Beside all of the crazy, annoying, intrusive, and creepy looking people working on the office, I didn't really care, so long as Jim was working with me.

Jim POV

"Hi, I'm Pam. I'm the new receptionist. Is Michael Scott here?" a soft voice came from the front of the office. I turned to see a timid brunette with soft hazel eyes and a dazzling smile playing on the corners of her light crimson lips. She brushed a velvety curl from her face and into a clip that held the rest of her hair back. She was wearing a striped blouse and a pale blue cardigan that brought out her glittering eyes. _So Beautiful._

If I could I would have stood there all day, mesmerized by her sight and staring at her. Then again, that would have definitely creeped her out a bit. So I spoke.

"Hi. I'm Jim. Nice to meet you. Michael should be in his office. Just a second." Reluctantly, I turned and walked casually into Michael's office.

"Hey Michel."

"Slim Jim. What's up? What's goin' down bra? How ya doin'? What brings you here? How's everything cracka-lakin'? Huh? What's new in the crew?"

"The new receptionist's here. Ummm, Michael, I don't know how to put this."

"You can say anything Jim. We're compadres!"

"I just...let's not try to scare her. Okay? Like, lay off the sexist jokes and 'that's what she saids' and all of that stuff. You know? Just until tomorrow when she's more comfortable. Maybe two days, three? You know, to help her get settled in. She's new to this place so it must be hard."

"First of all, that's what she said. Second of all, I make no promises. Now...LET'S GO MEET THE NEW RECEPTIONIST!!!!"

_It's going to take a lot of work to try and get this girl to get used to this place...but I sure hope she stays._

* * *

**How did you like it...good bad, amazing, lackluster???!!  
Burns are welcome but good things and constrctive criticism are even more welcome-er. and something about the story that you liked and disliked andsome advice on a storyline that you would like would be the most welcom-est!!  
Anon. Revies are okay too cuz i know whatits like to be aon. its a hard life with all of those weird anon blockers and whatnot. (dirty, rotton... )**

**Sooo,yeah!!! Revew cuz the buttonis lonely!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dunder-Mifflin, this is Pam…"

_God, she's gorgeous_

"Hold one moment please…"

_I wonder if she's seeing anyone?_

"I'll connect you to a sales associate…"

_Should I send her an email or something?_

Jim looked once more at Pam and sighed. He knew it was ludicrous to be this obsessed with someone he had only known for a week, but he couldn't help himself. She was, well, she was perfect.

**Jhalpert: heyy**

**Pbeesly: heyy 2 u 2…**

**Jhalpert: do u want 2 help me pull a prank on dwight????**

**Pbeesly: Well, let me see. I do have a LOT of phones to pick up…**

**Jhalpert: it involves harry potter**

**Pbeesly: okay im in!!! what's the plan**

**Jhalpert: Just follow my lead :]**

Quickly, Jim opened google and started to read every spoiler on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows that he could get his hands on…

Pam gave Jim an inquisitive look as he feverishly scanned his computer screen, his eyes flitting back and forth and a sly grin slowly taking over his face.

**Pbeesly: read much?**

**Jhalpert: did u know that dwight never read the seventh harry potter book? He's waiting on a special edition that he ordered off of ebay that comes with a "real functional snitch" **

A grin took over Pam's face as the plan formed itself in her mind. This was going to be fun. And ever if it didn't work, at least she'd be able to spend a little more time with Jim…

**Sorry it took so long. Life kind of got in the way of all of my fanfics but hopefully I will be posting to at leasrt one fic AT LEAST every other day.**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

………**GET THE POINT??????????? **


End file.
